Final Overlord
by Wachichas
Summary: AU. RPG! Overlord. Or also called as the Overlord's Bestiary, or the Walkthrough to 'how to surpass or at least escape from almost-illegal-to-fap-to vampires that can wipe planets effortlestly and to avoid getting your skin ripped by elf children who meanwhile smile innocently': this is a guide that will teach how to defeat ALL Overlord's characters... at the Final Fantasy VI way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is but a simple parody... you don't have to take it seriously, but I will write it as a novel, or something like that. Literally, the story is a shameless attempt to get Overlord through the retro Final Fantasy game system, even though both are completely different from each other, I anyways wanted to try. The tragedies that are the chapters and battles pale infront of colossus like God Rising, Brave New World or hell, The Nazarick Empire. I'm sure this fic will pass swiftly through the currents of the Overlord community as a frivolous event, and will be forgotten...**

**And also this is like the Prelude (pffft lame joke) to my comeback to Overlord plus Hero, don't worry people. And no I won't let it die alone and in the cold vastness that are the many fanfictions in this part of the site.**

**God, I hope I don't get the writer's block with this, because then I WILL seriously drop everything and get my stories for adoption. As always I accept reviews and anything, I also write this as a tribute to all the great writers that are blessing my days with their words. :)**

**Ah yeah, something before we begin: This work is supposed to be a parody, a bad one at that, so you don't have to take those 'analysis' seriously nor consider them as a sideways way (duh) to flame the Overlord Community, nope. This is nothing more than the attempt to make humor while I wait for the end of the War in God Rising and the craved chapter where the Theocracy is butt-fucked by the Sorcerer Kingdom in The Summit. And I too wait anxiously for THE GODDAMN UPDATE OF THE OVERLORD'S DRAGON.**

**Anyway, I just want to clear any doubts about this; take it slow, get your milk and cookies and get comfortable for this.**

**I don't own Overlord.**

Prologue.

_The year was 621 A.G.G (After the Great Gods), life in the New World seemed bleak and grim in those times; why, a couple of centuries ago, the records of history were tainted with the blood of the world-scale genocide that just went through by the hands of the Eight Greed Kings, the following and oh-so-slowly restoration of the peace, and the crawling repair of the remaining civilisation and eternal lost of lives and progress being a fatal hit for the moral of all living beings in the continent._

_Adding to the already suffocating ambiance was the growing tension between the demi-human races and the always constant hostility of the human race (now represented fully by the Slane Theocracy), so the later centuries after the Era of the Six Great Gods were remarked with small battles, racism, rape, theft, slavery, and, as the coup de grace to the already demoralizing chain of events - the rape and consecuent pregnancy of the Triumph Card of said nation, setting off the longest War between Elfs and Humans in recorded history._

_But such thing will be of no importance in this work - no, we will not dive in the past nor in the future, we will focus, in fact, in the people and creatures of legend that once walked over the world, and this guide will serve as to reveal any weaknesses and fortes they had in the battlefield... and to how to beat them all..._

_But you'll never catch them all, sucker!_

_"Never again you'll ever be the Very Best._

_Better than no one..."_

First Battle: Shalltear Bloodfallen.

The first fight and already it seems like some Final Boss battle. Sucks being you, I think.

Before you chicken out and say "Oh Hell no~" lets get to it.

OhohohoHOHOHO – we start fast and furious and despairful (keep in mind that this last word will appear in so-so every 2 to 3 paragrahps), don't you think? Yes, a looming full-on anal sex session and bowel loosening await us before we go to the hospitality of Neuronist, but first we must solve how the fuck we will beat Shallchair Blood-fucking-Fallen. But first, I want you to take this mental picture: The first part of Dancing Mad in playing at the back while we watch a young maiden covered in bloody armor and a huge Lance floating towards us, ready to wash us with bruises over our pathetic asses while she roars "FOR THE GLORY OF NAZARICK AND THE LAST SUPREME BEING AINZ OOAL GOWN-SAMA-" something that Pervy Sage Chuck would be willing to tolerate for the simple fact that the youg maiden is: Shalltear Bloodfallen. :P

The first rule when you fight Shalltear, is that you DON'T talk about her boobs... nor the lack of them, the second rule, you DON'T even DARE to say she will never have Momonga to herself, and the third and THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF THEM ALL... if you don't heed my words and instead want to see her reaction and get insta-killed, wear the always trusted diapers made personally by our favorite Sage; I swear it, they work!

Well, how are we goint to do this? We prostrate before the name of the Last Supreme Being of GLORIOUS NAZARICK - or do we stay firm and try to get through her? And I stress, and I MAKE EMPHASIS, on try, mind you.

While the first choice would be the de facto one and the most secure anyway, let us imagine that we are there because we offended Ainz Ooal Gown with... IDK, we are on the Theocracies' side when they raped Aura and we went to Nazarick to rub salt on the wound? Sorry, my sadist-self remembered Jade Tatsu - anyway, the fact is that to worse things we were The-Summit-Cardinals-level-stupid enough to go to the Tomb, and we got Shalltear over us; the most Powerful Guardian in the Tomb (Yes I know Gargantua is there) to, well, I will say it again; to rape us. How do even we get to avoid such a thing? First let me explain who exactly is Brucetear Leefallen. Leaving aside the horrendous references, here it is:

As we all know, Shalltear is the primordial choice for a 1v1 combat in any circumstance as far as I know, not simply because she is, excluding Gargantua, the MOST powerful Guardian of Nazarick; her overall stats are MIND-FUCKING BLOWING (not as Rubedo, but ANYWAY) that you could say Peroroncino was truly a madman and should be honored by his work; The Vampire Queen, who trascended to divinity, the Bloody Valkyrie; even fucking Omega Weapon (Final Boss of the Advance version of FFVI) would shat itself when fighting her. Now, with all this flattery I'm giving her that is border-line disturbing, you think your life spectancies are not-so high, aren't they? Easy, because this is THE kind of thing this guide was created; to make you know who rules and how you can win Ainz's hate by turning into the Top-Dog of Overlord. Sadly, that implies killing all the females of Nazarick, as any single one of them would rather do Seppuku with Cocytus than calling themselves yours. :(

That being said, we will be using things from Final Fantasy - yeah, yeah, you may boo me, because it would be SO FUCKING EASY making cringy and onmiscient OC's just to place them against Shalltear and let them win because I want to, what the fuck man? At least I want to make this enjoyable. And I do want to make my brain work itself.

However, in 2043 when YGGDRASIL is finally launched for the whole world I'll list any single item to then remake this shit, until then, please go with me on this, I beg of you. Searching in OrcPub could be a choice, but I can't - my Internet is so slow that fucking Age of Empires II isn't going good. And even less when I get in this site.

Okay, casting my rant aside, I will specify which Final Fantasy I will be using: Final Fantasy VI... ADVANCE.

(You know something? Shalltear's gear reminds me very much from the Demon Boss in FF VI: Red Armor, White Wings, and, though it is not a Lance, its Halberd is PLAIN HUGE)

Okay, okay, you are angry because I am talking too much - sorry, lets get to the point. I tend to carry way when there is A FUCKING VAMPIRE THROWING SPELLS AT US AND IS SWINGING THAT LANCE WITH A SMILE.

First of all, I had to make emphasis, again, of the fact we are in the First Floor so I can explain and describe every single thing Shalltear can do here, 'kay? Alright, now this is what we are fighting against: Shalltear is a fuckin' pro because she has an abnormally high experience in combat (though would not it be Cocytus the one with a specialty with it, being created just for that and being a Sword Master and all?) so this means: the more fights you lose, the more brainy Shalltear becomes... at least in a way that is similar to Goku's.

Shalltear will absorb ANY attack you throw at her if you're JUST below level 90 - there is no other way to put it, so get to farm experience in the Great Forest of Tobb like crazy before fighting her. Warning: She will not be alone, just you know; every single one of her Vampire Brides and Familiars will be there to beat you up until you end like a pulp - and the Hommunculi Maids will not be there to scrape your remainings off the floor, you know.

Being a believer of a God that is very different to any others, Shalltear can, and will be, even though she is a vampire, casting Holy-based spells like !Brilliant Radiance! That, as my sources inform me (and also my common sense), it would be enough to screw you if you have the Zombie Status or if you were confident in your Magic Defense, that no matter how much you raise it; it will never be enough. It will give you a straight 9999 DP if you do not take the necessary measurements to prevent it, killing you very dead instantaneously, and well... that should not happen, AT ALL. Because Shalltear will then cast !Animate Dead! immediately, that, as expected, will create a low-level Undead, that AS VERY LIKELY, WILL RAISE YOUR FALLEN MEMBER AS A FUCKING LESSER VAMPIRE. Losing them forever through all the battle until you cast Reraise or using a Phoenix Down on them... which will make Shalltear to use !Animate Dead! again. Making a chaotic circle that you will never escape from.

Yay.

We are not even close to the end of her arsenal; to start and conclude the battle in less than a minute, Shalltear will use !Charm Species! IF you are below level 90. And no, she will not be flirting with you, she will be sending you to Neuronist for the rest of your life, and that's worse than having her ordering you to take a sword up your -

Going on after that, there is the WORSE thing that can happen in your now-miserable existence: Einherjar.

This Proverbial Fucking Piece of SHIT is the Triumph Card of Shalltear and your Bane of URANUS; is a spells that creates a construct-type avatar that, in some occasions, Shalltear will use for her carnal pleasures in her home when she is alone, and to spitroast you when fighting you, because the stats and Gear of the avatar are exactly the same, and even though it does not have the ability to cast spells, the Physical Damage of Shalltear is nothing to scoff at, so the lack of magic is something that does not reduce the sheer danger of it.

And, as a matter of fact, every time you strike the clone, it will rush towards you with an elevated Attack Frecuency, while Shalltear will use !Greater Teleportation! Going to the back of your party and - Remeber Pincer Attacks? About the fact that you could receive twice as much damage if you were hitted from behind? If you aren't fast, it would be useful to have a Black Justice book to keep it close to your chest and close your eyes. :)

Not only that! She will too use !Impure Shockwave Shield! If you get very close to her with many Attacks, she will use it while the clone its still active, so that every spell you throw at her will be easily repelled, or by !Force Sanctuary! One she will use to have any of your Special Attacks or almost any Spell to be uneffective! So, your priority will be, no matter how painful it may be: the clone, while you are on the watch with your Mages with Support spells and Curaja, now that Shalltear will now send you her Brides in random intervals, ones that, although will not make you much damage, will be a huge hassle due to their Evasion and by the fact that they are LOTS of them (what is Shalltear doing with them?); you can kill them with a Firaja spell (something I think is the equivalent to a 8th Tier Spell) however...

She will give you a good round of Purifying Javelins. So do not do it, seriously, please.

If you were stupid enough (Dominic, stop playing this shit) to ignore my warning, then THIS is what will happen: !Purifying Javelins! Are Holy-based Ranged Attacks that, I will say again, you have to avoid to get hit by them; however, Shalltear will spend an extra amount of MP, everytime, to imbue it with perfect accuracy and tracking ability, so it does not matter if you are Flash or use Teleportation, that fucking Javelin will find you, and it will kill you.

There's a way to dodge it, but it comes with the risk that Shalltear will go through another way, one that, if it gets long range, is worse, seriously. THE POINT IS THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KILL HER BRIDES, PLEASE! Place Stop on them if you want, but definitively, do not kill them.

AND THE RIDE NEVER ENDS! When you are fighting the avatar, Shalltear will cure any damages you inflicted on her with !Greather Lethal! Immediately rending your efforts useless with 9999 HP restored, and then, for good measure, she will throw you a spell, that is completely subtle, and its 9th Tier, and it can kill you given the opportunity: Implosion.

Now, I do not know if you want to see how your character dies as Jaws from Steven Spielberg while Shalltears laughs delightfully and your other party members fall in further despair (ding!), so after describing all of her Initial Attacks and normal AI behavior I will explain what she does next.

THOU. MUST. KILL. THAT. FUCKING. CLONE. Because if you do not then Shalltear will make of your life a Happy Farm casting !Invisibility! and then !Mist Form! on herself, making her COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO ALL PHYSICAL SHIT! In this turn (And I think this is the Sixth - and I have to congratulate you for lasting so long against her) she will use... Silence. And then only !Purifying Javelins! and !Brilliant Radiance!

If that happens; you are Dead, period. Stop crying and go to sleep, the game is over.

After killing that fucking clone, she then will use !Raise Kin! to distract you, and then will use the aforementioned chain of spells, and again, Game Over.

She will counterattack ANY Physical Attack with !Force Explosion! And dozens of Purifyin Javelins upon yo' sorry ass, and to get things even worse, it is possible that before the second move she will cast Blood Pool; something that is more strong that !Regeneration! at long range, it will Osmose you (Absorb Mana), and will make her able to cast even more Purifying Javelins, and more turns with Blood Pool on consists on continuous drain of Megalixirs; and again, making the battle a circle so vicious and vile that will make you beg for the sweet release of death.

If for some miracle you killed the clone immediately after it was summoned (just after !Great Teleportation!) Shalltear (to whom you will be surely in your mouth-frothing-raging state calling Shit Tears Butt-Fucked for now) will replace it with !Summon Monster 10th! Making any kind of monster appear in the middle of the battle, and due to the fact that there are more than 1000 monsters in YGGDRASIL to choose from, I cannot give you a satisfying explanation about what you have to do. However, use a Spell like Break or Banish; it will kill it fast and will help you prevent the next thing Shalltear will do...

¡Vermilion Nova! Con ¡Wall of Stone! And both of them casted onto you; yep, Wall of Stone included. (I have the slight tendency to pronounce them as Varuminion Nouva and Waruf Stonu) a combo that, literally, works like this:

Shalltear uses Wall of Stone!

The reader's party is engulfed and trapped in Rocks!

Shalltear uses Vermilion Nova on the party!

Sasuga! It's so effective!

And you go to fuck yourself: that's what the game will say to you.

The last thing she will use can be: !Mass Hold Species! with !Implosion! At your entire party. It also can be possible if you have a female character (something that will be inevitable): !Mystic Eyes of Charms! And !Purifying Javelin! (I like this combo, I will tell you why: Shalltear will 'charm' a woman, the woman is 'captivated' with her, and then Shalltear purges her filthy mind with a Javelin to the eye because the woman in question is a would-be lesbian, something that is completely hypocritical of her). She too will use !Mist Form! and !Greather Lethal! or !Perfect Unknowable! con !Greater Teleportation! y !Summon Monster 10th! and then she can cast the worst spell conceivable at the moment... Gate.

If she uses the dreaded spell, five things can happen, and all of them are crappy.

1) Sebas and the Pleaides join the battle.

2) Aura and her pets and Mare come to the rescue.

3) Or all the Guardians join the fray with Albedo... and Momonga.

4) Shalltear escapes.

5) A VERY RARE OCURRENCE: She will teleport you to the Black Capsule. /:=)

So... nope. Do not let her get to that limit, even though that should be the first thing she would have to do in an emergency like this.

Well, this is a fucking game, logic should not apply here, even if it is Overlord.

Ah, yeah, something you have to keep in mind.

All the attacks listed until here are random; there is no definite chain, Shalltear will go bananas the moment you fight her.

If you are still alive, you have already archieved something not many have (except those 1500 guys who arrived some years ago) and now... you can oppose her attacks!

(WARNING: TOO MANY CROSSOVER ELEMENTS!) But I'm so lazy to put this on the Crossover place, and this is not even a proper crossover.

The first strategy relies on...

You have, with no concern for you health at all, to start with Berserk. Shalltear is completely immune to ID (Instant Death) spells, and also to a lot of Status: like Kappa, Sleep, Confuse (And even if it happened, the Brides are there to smack her back to her senses) Silence (she can cast without even having to pronounce words), but not Stop, and well... but, however, with using Berserk you are not only crippling her badly, you will trigger a natural reaction of hers: Blood Frenzy.

Not only you will cause having Shalltear dismiss her spells, she will be all but using Greather Lethal, Summons, our Bane of Uranus EINHERJAR, and Gate. It is a very acceptable sacrifice if you take in consideration the waaaay long battle that you have in front of you if she is not in her Blood Frenzy.

Now, ABOUT Blood Frenzy: it will be only reached depleting half of her total HP, and with the mentioned Status Spell Berseker. Sure, she will hit you more strongly and more fastly; something that you can counter effortlessly with Curaja, Reraise, Howling Moon (Fenrir Esper), and Earthen Wall (Golem Esper).

If you are feeling compassion for her and you want a more honorable way to fight her, then I will give it to you. Though the second way is almost completely impossible, unbearable and utterly shounen, it will be more exciting. Meanwhile, I will be going with the dirty tactics.

Cast Hastega to multiply your speed and Valor so that you give twice the pain to her; her Phy. Def is nothing to joke about like you were playing Super Smash Bros with your younger brother, so follow my lead. Remember that not only we are fighting Shalltear; the Brides and Familiars are present too, but as we throwed the normal AI script through the window and to the black space that is the infinite reach of the trash with Berserk, if we want, we can watch the massacre while you pick your OWN Triumph Card, which is...

Phantom's Vanish, or the normal Vanish spell.

You won the battle.

Shalltear's Lance allows her to regain a bit of her life force proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy (something between the 600 and 1000 easily when in her normal mode, and now add Berserk and Blood Frenzy, which would do 2000 and 3000 if you do not have Vanish yet), her Blood Frenzy will worsen with the blood of her Familiars and her Brides (Something that is very tragic, but from the point of view of the party, is like getting the goddamn Black Widow to kill all the mosquitoes and rats in summer) and then she will lose her mind forever, so...

You have literally made !Perfect Unknowable! while Shalltear was distracted and/or trying to hit you, which will always end with a glorious Miss while you instead throws her to the FIRAGA - and then Ultima, and breaking Holy/Fire Rods too. The fight will get pretty short if you are not stupid enough to hit her, something that will make her detect you and well.

For the highest form of humiliation conceivable: because Shalltear is a vampire, use Phoenix Downs on her after she has killed all her Familiarsand Brides for a Insta-KO.

Would not it be weird? We 'killed' Shalltear with the PDS (Phoenix Down Solution) and in the next turn she comes back as a mere, weak human.

Truly, drugs are bad, guys, do not take them, they will reduce you to a useless pile of sh*t.

Now, with the Second Opinion and in fact AFTER what happened with DOCAC, when Ainz gave her the World Item that impeded her to be affected by other World Item's effects.

Friend of mine, if you are still reading this, you are the reason why I do this and also my own Bane of Uranus. Good, uh, to start then you need Golem's Earthen Wall, Fenrir's Howling Moon, Zona Seeker's Magic Shield, Kirin's Holy Aura, Hastega, Valor, and Reraise in store for Implosion and Purifying Javeling, oh, and also you should get Ribbons and Earrings on (you will see why). You need a whole lot of Megalixirs to take this route, as a full-on combat with Shalltears tends to be a merit that needs resources, determination and luck to be archieved, and if you win... you have still 9 Floors to get through, faggit.

Prepare your diapers, earphones, put any OST you want meanwhile, be my guest. And crack your fingers; a great journey awaits you to beat this demi-goddess.

When you start cast Earthen Wall, Howling Moon, Magic Shield, and Holy Aura immediately. Now, I will explain what is next; it is unavoidable that Shalltear will cast !Brilliant Radiance! At the start of the fight; and you will get, between 3000 and 5000 DPS at first moment's notice; an amount that will be, at least partially, regained with Holy Aura, and this eventuality of intimidating proportions will not happen thanks to Magic Shield, which will halve the damage of Shalltear's spells. Her !Charm Species! will never work thanks to Ribbons, and surely you will have casted Reraise and Hastega at least on three characters; leave Valor for later, for now we are in the Survival, Defense and Healing phase.

Now, hold on tight when she casts Einherjar, you must 1) Cross your fingers, 2) And use, again, Vanish; I cannot find any other way to avoid the danger that is a clone almost as powerful as Shalltear Bloodfallen and the imminent threat of !Greater Teleportation! and punches in the butt from behind. The Pincer Attack will fail no doubt, but, you should have Vanish prepared again, because Shalltear's AI was exactly prepared to...

Cast !Force Explosion! And contrary to the weakish attack !Shockwave! of FF VI, this Attack is powerful; it will give a three digit amount of damage for all your characters AND will stripe you from Invisibility, and just a moment after it there will be... Purifying Javelins at the corner of the street.

THIS is the most important moment of the fight; you must cast VANISH and PROTECT as fast as you can, because there will be a chance of 32% the attack does not land on any of your characters, if it does... then either Protect does its work and leave you alive with two digits of HP or Reraise will do it instead. But then she can end the battle with !Brilliant Radiance! so it depends on luck/speed.

After the breath-taking moment of the Purifying Javelin, Shalltear will use Implosion; and it is in that moment Zona Seeker's Magic Wall, has its effect: the spell will not kill you, however, it will AGAIN deplete half of the remaining health you have for the clone to kill you or her next attack to do it. But I already expected it.

WHILE she uses !Invisibility! and !Mist Form! cast Stop en el Clone and kill it dead with Fire spells and Breaking Holy Rods like a maniac and FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY FUCKINGLIFE THE REFLECT SPELL HAS AN USE, AND YOU MUST USE IT ON YOUR MAGES, and you should have killed the Clone at the same time Shalltears uses Silence, and the next will be...

OBJECTION!

Defined as a useless and stupid move: Reflect will throw Silence back to her, and though Shalltear is immune to it, it will leave a whole turn so that you place Stop on her and a flurry of punches on her pretty face in the manifestation of Ultima and Fire/Holy Rods.

After the Stopped turns she will replace the Clone with !Summon Monster 10th! and from here I will copy and paste everything, watch:

!Vermilion Nova! With !Wall of Stone! And both of them casted onto you; yep, Wall of Stone included. (I have the slight tendency to pronounce them as Varuminion Nouva and Waruf Stonu) a combo that, literally, works like this:

Shalltear uses Wall of Stone!

The reader's party is engulfed and trapped in Rocks!

Shalltear uses Vermilion Nova on the party!

Sasuga! It's so effective!

And you go to fuck yourself: that's what the game will say to you.

There's no way to avoid this combo; only a way to reduce the damage: Zona Seeker is your Holy Bible for this, it will assure a chance for you to survive this particular onslaught.

And then she will use what I said earlier, again:

The last thing she will use can be: !Mass Hold Species! with !Implosion! At your entire party. It also can be, if you have a female character (something that will be inevitable): !Mystic Eyes of Charms! And !Purifying Javelin! (I like this combo, I will tell you why: Shalltear will 'charm' a woman, the woman is 'captivated' with her, and then Shalltear purges her filthy mind with a Javelin to the eye because the woman in question is a would-be lesbian, something that is completely hypocritical of her). She too will use !Mist Form! and !Greather Lethal! or !Perfect Unknowable! con !Greater Teleportation! y !Summon Monster 10th! and then she can cast the worst spell conceivable at the moment... Gate.

If she uses the dreaded spell, five things can happen, and all of them are crappy.

1) Sebas and the Pleaides join the battle.

2) Aura and her pets and Mare come to the rescue.

3) Or all the Guardians join the fray with Albedo... and Momonga.

4) Shalltear escapes.

5) A VERY RARE OCURRENCE: She will teleport you to the Black Capsule. /:=)

During the lapse after the Silence turn, do anything you have in your reach to make a dent in her HP; at least more than 13000 of HP gone is enough; considering the entire Party is there (remember, this is Overlord, everything is now free; the world is yours), this is what everyone should do.

Damage. Something veeery easy to do with a Entranced/Earring Terra with Ultima or breaking Fire/Holy Rods.

Shadow and his Fuma Shurikens: Trash that does over 9999? I will take it! It is Barrer-piercing, so Shalltear will not have any help from her awesome gear. You can also use Fire Scrolls with an Earring for sweet damage.

Locke should not do anything else than Steal for the ilusive Spuit Lance (that apart from this battle is super-useful in all others).

Edgar should use Flash, Drill and Debilitator so that Shalltear's ultimate weakness is Fire.

Sabin should do Rising Phoenix and Phantom Rush as the norm.

Celes should use Runic against Purifying Javelin at least only just after !Force Explosion! and then be useful as a Offense Mage along with Terra with Ultima and the Rods, but you should ever be cautious and aware for any hint of another Purifying Javelin.

Mog must dance, no doubt, the Forest Nocturne: Not only Forest Healing, that wipes out almost every Status, will be useful, but also Will o' the Wisp too, which will fuck Shalltear substancially with its Fire Elemental Attack.

Cyan... Uh... Cyan should, honestly, stick with Reraise and Curaga and other Support spells for everyone present; not only Bushido takes too much and is defficient in this fight; where speed is the key. But his Magic Attacks are not so potent - we only want 9999 and nothing else, so he should, I say again, leave the Warrior's Way and help the crew with Spells.

Strago should be the badass motherfucker and use Traveler (Total amount of steps / 32 = Total Damage) period. There is no way we will go easy with Shalltear, so make this old fool cast the Lore without stopping and also, if you can, use Dischord - but is a risk that you should only use if you are Chuck Norris and Silvester Stalonne's ghost is giving you a thumbs up.

LET THE RELM DO HER SKETCH, YEEEEEEEEEEEEES - Not only we will see Shalltear getting her ass handed to herself - but we also will give her a spoonful of her own medicine. Even more, because Shalltear is not a common monster, we can have Purifying Javelins, EINHERJARS, SUMMON MONSTER 10TH, and BLOOD FUCKING POOLS too. :)

Though there may exist the possibility of some absortion from her own attacks... Hm, I do not know nor care, my shounen-self wants a battle between two Shalltears.

Fuck Umaro; his normal Attack will make the presence of Blood Pools, Force Explosions and Purifying Javelins a constant threat - making more severe the necessity of killing Shalltear quickly.

Gogo should mimic Lore to finish the fight as soon as possible with Traveler and Dischord.

Setzer... Um... I don't find very much use with him; he should do the same as Cyan; but if I were to make a realist simulation he would not be there; who the fuck would pilot the Flying Ship in any case of escaping?

Gau... Gau, Gau, Gau... By the Gods, I don't hate Gau, seriously: But there are so many Rages that honestly I don't know which one I would decide as the top-best of the fight. However, I'll TRY, okay? And I will receive the flaming later (IF this pile of shit gets to have any attention at all) telling you this:

Aspiran's Megavolt, quoting the wise Djibriel's words, is a obscenely strong magic attack that makes the same damage as a Fira spell... when the later is HITTING A WEAKNESS.

HOWEVER, the painful percentage of 50% where Gau could do a simple Attack is an unnecessary risk; so, with a heavy heart this I say; As a Sup and Wild (Hehe) Card Gau will be.

Shalltear's fight will last, at least, one hour, because we have the fact that her AI can get W-I-L-D and my teachings will be for naught; the sheer number of attacks she can throw in the battle can twist the game and my stomach, so the 'one hour' estimation can be wrong. The only thing I can say for sure is that Shalltear needs, because she is a BEAST, a very meticulous strategy and the obligatory presence of Espers and Support spells, Rods, Fuma Shurikens, Ultima AND Reraise... Yeah, her fights takes a toll on your supplies no doubt, but the loot is very, VERY sweet and worthy to spend blood, despair, sweat, and tears for it.

After the battle, Shalltear will moan her last and teary words and will beg Ainz for forgiveness, and will be reduced to ashes instantaneously; yep, no resurrection. Pretty weird after the PDS bit, isn't it? (heh, I am sure I got you spooked with that prospect, did not I?) You will get 20000 EXP... and that, could be a reference to all RPG games or to Undertale: your choice.

No money; what? Did you think the Treasury is there just for show? There's a long way to go to get the real loot, boyo.

Her drop will be the Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor; literally the best DPS gear you will get in your fucking life. And her Spuit Lance; effective against Undead, raises your Agility by 6+ and has the tendence to suck life from any living being; very useful, right?

Only that you can't get it on any of your characters because you don't have the Jobs nor the Classes Shalltear had. :)

After the heart-breaking scene, a Saving Point will appear in the same point where Shalltear was lying moments ago. Save, and continue through the gory mess of Vampire Brides and Familiars and the metric tons of bones from Skeleton Warriors, downwards to the Second Floor...

You can hear the noise of thousands of tiny legs running over and through the tight corridors between the First and Second Floor. And the air seems to fill with coldness and haunting, pained screams...

**PPPPPHHEEEEW! I liked that..**

**Weeeell, that's it. If you liked it, please review! I would like to know what you think and also see if you want me to 'analize' a character of your choice!**

**Later folks!**


	2. Jaldy

**So there was a huge misunderstanding about something I wrote in the first chapter - Hell fucking no, I am not going to install some Cardinal of Sin situation or something like that; the fanfic was enough, so there will not be any raped Aura. **

**Now, about the other reviews, thank you for your time, I will keep writing until I have reached a satisfying number, so keep in touch with my updates.**

_'The fuck tho, you can not use drops? What kind of game this is?'_

**Real life.**

_'That does not sound fair.'_

**Who says life is fair?**

**In this chapter we will analize about the dangers that this fight will provide...**

**Against the Demon Emperor, Jaldabaoth.**

**Second Fight: Demon Emperor - Demon God King Jaldabaoth**

We see lightnings setting off fires and thunders traveling through the World. The whole surface below us is on flames. Omen 1 is playing on the back while we see, we BEHOLD - a well dressed, lonely figure, a masked silhouette, floating downwards towards us from a golden sky, overwhelming us with its power alone; the one responsible for the near-extinction of life as we know it.

The Demon Emperor, Jaldabaoth. Who may well be the Overlord's Kekfa: Nihilist, traitor, cruel and holds a deep hate towards life (human life) and seeks to destroy it.

This fight should happen in Godsfall, you know what I am saying? Truly like the World of Ruin: the continent is almost out of reach to be repaired, corpses rot in the landscape, our heroes (Supreme Beings and Party members alike) wake up to a New World where the Demon Emperor did the same thing as Kefka, and, with the thought that Kefka is still alive, they get going again in their adventures to save the World...

Y'know, now that is a decent idea.

Momonga and the other Supreme Beings should be surprised that a green-haired, 18 year old girl should be able to reach level 98 and cast Ultima (that should be, I think, a Super Tier Spell of its own right), and that a naked kid that does not know how to talk properly has more spells than Peroroncino, ugh, that was a low blow, man.

This fiendish being has inflicted so much pain that I really wished his Arc should be longer, or placed him as the false main antagonist of the Light Novel - I mean, godsdammit, a War between Undead and Demons would be fuckin' cool.

Though I would change the Maids as one good reviewer said with other Guardians as Albedo or Shalltear, or with the Evil Lords for a more devilish impact. :P

Anyway, let us get on with this.

Johnny, start with Dancing Mad 2!

So... we begin the ultimate fight to Save the World, with the same team of mismatched basterds, to top off it. Now, you would really like to know what the hell Jaldabaoth does to then deport him back to his home country; it is not hell nor Nazarick: it is the Netherlands, but, we must take a Stop to tell you this:

Before the battle, change Terra's main weapon to the Lightbringer, because the Holy-spell it was imbued in it will be of much use in the whole battle.

ALRIGHT! Let us rock. Firstly, ALL his attacks are random/or are selected per the situation, I mean: If you are low on health, Jaldabaoth will use a Time-based skill that is called !Frost of Judecca! and it is more or less exactly like a normal Stop spell... only that you will be damaged every turn, it is not Ice-elemental, so do not cast Fira on your character, AND it last between 7 and 9 turns. After that, Jaldabaoth will 'smite' you with !Meteor Fall! An non-elemental, barrier-piercing, MT MAGIC BLAST that will wipe your party like the pieces of rubbish they are. :)

It is nullified by Ribbons.

And even though his Stats are not so high, his Speed makes him almost fucking impossible to kill, while you take almost 6 seconds to have your turn, Jaldabaoth has only 3, and when there is the possibility of him casting !Meteor Fall! nonstop, you'll want to have a Master Scroll relic (gives you the ability to land up to 4 attacks in one turn) in your best warrior, that is... no one but Cyan.

Man, Jaldabaoth is so fuckin' cool! He is like some badder Sephiroth or whatever, he is so bad he could betray Ainz Ooal Gown (y'know, I always like to think he only betrayed Nazarick just to bring Ulbert back to them) used a Holy Queen as a club, helps hopeless beggars throwing them a 4 ton gold coin on their heads, and he is so goddamn annoying to beat.

He ALWAYS starts with Meteor Fall, man, why every single one from Nazarick does the same thing? You cannot even bring Magic Wall up because you always fall behind him in the first turn. Ah yeah, that is another thing; Jaldabaoth has twice the speed every turn, so you must choose wisely every turn you get, and he is not going to help you when he is ravaging your party every turn sending demons and Evil Lords and spells from the 10th tier.

And still, HE IS NOT THE FUCKING FINAL BOSS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Maruyama is so twisted, making us poor players suffer and wail like bitches.

Ahem, okay, so, Meteor Fall will inflict you, unsurprisingly, a straight 5000 number, already wanting to see how your characters moan and struggle to fight against him. Then he will use, surprisingly, !Flames of Gehenna! and !Hellfire Wall!, the first one buffs him and his summons with sweet Stats, Damage, Magic Damage n' really, REALLY good drops, so having Locke steal him (how fucking ironic) would be an useless endeavor, as the chance for the drops to appear now rises in a very good 89%, so if you still do not have anything, you are like fucking Remedios Custodio, you will never get justice, motherfucker. But still, if you want to be assured anyway, the Armageddon Evil steal is a very good reason to have the Steal command as the main choice.

!Hellfire Wall! Is something more of a Plot thing than anything else, If you try to escape, you die and lose your soul. Yes, at the instant you try to escape, you will not see the running animation of your characters, but a disturbing animation that makes you skin crawl as you watch as they lose their life in the most horrible way possible, as simple as that, but since we are here already there is no going back, and you will not either... will you?

After that, he will use !Evil Lord Summons! That oh, look at that! Summons Evil Lords: And every single one of them is Weak with capital W to Holy-Based Attacks (Lightbringer) and the Holy Spell, so let them be battered by every single party member while you have your special attention to Jaldabaoth, because he will then use !Dimensional Lock!

Now the thing with this !Dimensional Lock! is the next; It does not do anything obvious, but it will do the most evil thing you will hear in your life: The !Meteor Fall! attack will never miss, ever. So... okay, you will think I'm overreacting, but do not forget we are surrounded by the Flames of Gehenna, that provides almost constant mana to the Demon Emperor, and with the vast amounts of Buffs he has now, Jaldabaoth does not really lose very much mana when casting it, so beware.

This dude has 3 forms:

His normal form, that handsome, absolutely charming appearence of a long-eared tall man that is completely discordant with his true nature. In this phase Jaldabaoth will use the aforementioned spells.

His second form, when he morphs to an Imp form, here is when he uses the Aspect of the Devil spells with more frequency and will do slightly more damage, also here is when he can use the !Meteor Fall! spell without stopping.

The third and final form, and here is when I play Dancing Mad 3, the most wicked view you will ever have in your live, this is when Jaldabaoth will !Dispel Dimensional Lock!, will be twice as Fast with !Eight-limb of Speed!, will raise his Defense with !Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms, Float with !Tentacle Wings! and have copious amounts of mana to cast !Meteor Fall! (also with its damage doubled by Flames of Gehenna).

However, you can save yourself from it by, from no one else than Jaldabaoth! When he is on low HP numbers, he will Dispel the Spell and then try to Escape with !Tentacle Wings! Or !Greater Teleportation! Making the battle a huge waste of time and making you cry in frustration.

The dude, from fucking nowhere, will use !Petrification!, on any character, and the character that is affected by the spell is OUT of the battle, no doubt, because it is an Instant-KO spell, and you will never know when he will use it, sometimes he never casts it, sometimes he will go high and use it 4 times.

There is the !Command Mantra! spell, but it is a wasted turn, as you surely must be in the upper echelons of the 90th levels, and it only works with 40th level characters and below, so do not worry.

And then there are the Aspects of the Devil. So cool, so interesting when are used in the right moment, and I am so fucking hateful of them. Aspects of the Devil are literally Stats and Status Buffs Spells from Jaldabaoth, for example, we have !Razor Sharp Claw! that will make him do twice as much damage with a single Attack, !Eigh-limb of Speed! that will make him EVEN MORE FASTER and then there is the !Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms! that raises his Phy. and Magic Defense, and there is more, you know, but for now, let us get to the ATTACK phase.

You know, because we know Jaldabaoth is Demiurge (he is not) his way of thinking is, and I quote from the Overlord Wiki: _'based on the idea that one should not choose to fight if one was unable to win unless otherwise ordered to.'_

So this fight should have been impossible, because he is outnumbered 11 to 1, and to add the impossibility there is NO way he could cast !Dimensional Lock! so carelessly, so I blame the Square Enix's Battle programmers. But anyway, this is a game, and why we could not fight him if we cannot even equip Shalltear's gear? (still salty about that? me too, bro, me too).

To beat this pinnacle of pure evil and power, you MUST have the Fire Shield. :)

Yep, you will absorb many attacks from the Evil Lords, I think every single attack, so they will be your free-of-cost buffers and healers after you have taken damage from the !Meteor Fall!

I think it is a very good trade.

You know what you have to do: Valor, QUICK, Hastega and Reraise are the norm.

The thing about Quick is, and I quote wise Djibriel's words: 'What Quick does is this: it doubles your turn. You get to act twice, all other movement stops around you after you've cast Quick, and they don't get to act until you have finished your two turns.'

So it does not matter if he is twice as fast.

Jaldabaoth is not going to make it out of this battle. :)

Gravija, Ultima, Flare, Meteor AND Holy. Yes I want to make him PAY for all those !Meteor Falls!. And about Flare, do not worry about the name: it is non-elemental by nature, so Jaldabaoth will not absorb it. Holy is the great replacement of Fire-Based spells (Remember that Jaldabaoth is immune to it, ya dummy).

Then you have to get Golem, Fenrir, Zona Seeker, and, un-fucking-believable: Diabolos.

You know about the rest, so I am explaining this big, bad motherfucker, by quoting wise Djibriel's words: 'Diabolos' summon attack Dark Messenger deals 15/16 current HP damage, and it will also set the Sap status if possible.'

If Jaldabaoth's starting with this shit, then we'll finish it with our triumph card. Have Diabolos rest peacefully during the fight until Jaldabaoth dispels !Dimensional Lock! to have the Esper deal the penultimate blow before ANY of your characters deals the true, meaning hit.

Terra should have an Earring and a Ribbon and get Entranced and have her cast Ultima nonstop, make her break Holy Rods too, and, if you want, also have her try to split the Demon Emperor's HP with Gravija and wash him with Holy Water.

Have Locke steal for the GLORIOUS, EXCELLENT Mysterious Item: Armageddon Evil. That, very quite literally, serves as an Esper. And I will tell you its advantages later. Equip the Thief's Knife with the Master Scroll/Thief's Bracer for higher chance to steal it.

Shadow should throw Fuma Shuriken, Holy Water AND the Excalibur for maximum damage, he should be quite the DPS in this fight now with Quick and Valor backing him up.

Edgar MUST use Air Anchor, Auto Crossbow and Drill, they are non-elemental and do quite the hit with valor, and the point is killing Jaldabaoth before he runs.

Sabin must do the Phantom Rush. Again.

Celes cannot Runic any single of Jaldabaoth's Attack, so she should go wild with Ultima and Holy Water too, as her Magic stat is Strong, make her use Curaja one moment in a while, because there may exist the possibility of Jaldabaoth making nasty combos of !Meteor Fall!

Have Mog dance the Earth Blues: Its attack are non-elemental, one of them can heal the entire party, and you do not have the risk of screwing the fight with a Fire-elemental attack there.

For the first time in his fucking life, Cyan is actually quite useful. With Quick and Valor, he has the way to deal absolute damage to Jaldabaoth with the next move: Tempest, four physical, non-elemental BARRIER-PIERCING attacks that coupled with his best gear can wreck havoc to the Demon Emperor, he should be using it liberally now that he doesn't have to worry about taking too much time.

Strago, again, is the badass motherfucker, but not by using Traveler this time, but by using Dischord AND Grand Delta. Lv. ? Holy is very, very unlikely to be useful, because it works on all opponents whose level is divisible by the last digit of the party's amount of Gil... so nope, I will not take that way.

Grand Delta is an MT Magical, non-elemental, barrier-piercing attack that works on ALL the targets, so the Evil Lords will be hurting too, and coupling it with Dischord to make Jaldabaoth even weaker despite Flames of Gehenna, again, this old fool does it again.

Relm should, as always, Sketch. Not only the prospect of having a intelectual genius is drooling-inducing, but we also have the opportunity for the Sketched Jaldabaoth to summon vast quantities of demons to hurl them to the Evil Lords, and, of course, !Meteor Falls! are always handy.

Umaro... hm, he still can go fuck himself; he can not do anything else than hit and roar.

Gogo should Mimic Lore, as always, as still stick with Traveler.

Setzer will be watching the battle from afar in the Flying Ship, of course.

Gau should use (and I say this with great confidence) Schmidt's Reverse Polarity: the Bane of Uranus for Jaldabaoth, as his weakness is Holy-based Attack, the mentioned spell will, ahem, destroy him.

Jaldabaoth's fight is super-duper difficult if you do not, as we had with Shalltear, take measurements to prevent him destroying you quite easily with his doubled Speed and avoid Fire-elemental attack as the plague, otherwise, you are free to go with whatever you want.

His fight is very awesome, is like the Final Showdown or the climax of an anime, so when you beat him, you can feel proud of yourself. The item he can drop can be the following:

50% Hygieia's Chalice or 50% Billion Blades, I don't have any preference for any of the two, as they have the same use (protect you from the effects of World Item users).

About Armageddon Evil; as I said, its advantages are quite plentiful: Yeah, having millions of demons at your disposal is very awesome.

After the fight, the Godsfall world will be restored to normality. Jaldabaoth will be silent as he crumbles away until his mask falls from his face, revealing -

**Another chapter! Whew, I liked this one.**

**So, 1 follow and 1 favorite, huh? Imma change that, just you see. Thank you for the 3 people that reviewed some hours ago! And sorry to the guy who thought I would use such a terrible plot.**

**Until then, folks!**


End file.
